A Small Glimps of Hope
by x3BrookeElizabeth
Summary: When a note about how KC really feels about Claire gets exposed to the entire class, many things go wrong.


Claire walked through the lunch room, carrying her food. It was the first week of school. She could feel the eyes of people staring at her, and watching her every move. Why was it so hard for people to just accept the fact that she wasn't at all like her sister, Darcy? Sure she wasn't as pretty, and no where near as popular, but why did people have to give her such harsh looks?

"Hey guys, whatsup?" Claire asked, while trying to sit down. She glanced at her four friends,sitting at their usual lunch table.

"Nothing really." said KC, looking back at her with soft eyes. "How about you?"

"Yeah, same I guess" Claire said while looking down at the table. Her lunch spread out before her.

Moments later, came Danny. He slowly walked over to the four.

"Aww. Well isn't this cute. We got the four little giffted students." He said in a babyish tone of voice. "Ya know, it's kinda sad when you guys have to stay together as a group just because you have no other friends"

"Leave them alone!" Said Jane, who was standing right behind him. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, picking on the freshman?"

Danny suddenly turned around. "It's all part of my job, donch'a know??" He said smirking at her.

Jane pushed passed him. "You tell me if he bothers you again, okay?"

Both Claire and Ali nodded at the senior, standing infront of them.

The lunch bell wrang, signaling lunch was over. Claire headed over to the trash can and threw away the remains of her barley eaten lunch.

Watching as she left the cafeteria, KC also dumped his trey. Wishing he could just tell her the way he really felt about her, he sadly walked out the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trying to pay attention to Mr. Simpson, Claire watched as the teacher attempted to teach the class. KC on the other hand was sitting on the otherside of the room. He too was trying his best to pay attention, but somehow he kept focusing it all on Claire. There was just something about her that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"KC!" Mr Simpson called out.

KC looked up in shock, not knowing what was going on. The class all looked up at him.

"Answer the question!!" Sneared Ali, rolling her eyes at him.

"Uhm...I'm..I'm not sure.." KC choked out. He felt his face go red.

"Very well then, just try and pay closer attention next time." Mr Simpson remarked to him.

KC nodded. This time he was _going _to focus on the teacher. But the only thing running through his head was Claire. He sunk in his seat. "Why bother?" He thought to himself. "why waste my time on something that will just ruin our friendship, besides, it's obvious she doesn't feel the same about me."

Ali glanced over at him. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. Making sure she wouldn't get caught, she tossed it over to where KC was sitting.

KC looked up at her and then down at the note. Looking confused he picked up the piece of paper and read:

_"What's got you so down all of a sudden?"_

He pulled out his pen and replied to the note.

_"It's nothing, okay. Just leave me alone"_

He quickly passed the note back to her as soon as Mr Simpson turned his back. Ali quickly picked up the note and read his repy.

_"Yeah, sure, whatever."_

After passing the note back to him, she glanced at his face, noticing the blank stare he was shooting across the room. She turned around trying to spot the target he was looking at. Turning back around, giving KC a wide smile, she grabbed her pen and added to her repy of the message.

_"Omg, it's Claire isn't it!! You like her!!!!"_

She passed the note back to him once again. KC opened the note. He looked up giving Ali a worried and shocked look.

_"No I don't!" _It read.

Unaware that Mr Simpson was watching, he passed the note back to Ali.

_"Oh whatever, I've watched you stare at her, and what else explains how you missed that question? It was easy, and you NEVER get anything wrong!"_

Trying to pass the note back to KC, Mr Simpson headed over to their row.

"What's going on over here?" He asked, giving the two a serious look. "Hand it over."

Ali handed over the piece of paper that the two had been passing back and forth. KC looked down at the table. He felt his face go red once again, only this time, he was truely embarassed.

"By rights, and the lack of you two's particapation, I should read this aloud." Said Mr Simpson.

Ali felt her face go red as well. The two both gave the teacher extremley worried looks. Mr Simpson unfolded the note. The class filled with giggles, and what soon turned into to laughter, as Mr Simpson read the note aloud.

Feeling like he was going to cry, KC shrunk in his seat, as the class gave him weird looks. To scared to look over there himself, he sat in his seat trying to avoid the whole thing, but the only thing running through his head was what was Claire thinking.

**A/N:**

**Well there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it :) Reviews are appriciated as well. **

**Chapter 2 should be up soon. I've been really busy lately, so hang in there.**


End file.
